The present invention relates to a disk recording method and a disk recording apparatus, and more particularly to the disk recording method and apparatus which are required when information is linked or rewritten onto an optical recording disk.
As a typical large-volume disk-type recording medium, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) may be referred. Further, as an information-recordable medium, recently, a write-once-read-many DVD-R or DVD+R and a rewritable DVD-RW or DVD+RW have been developed. These kinds of disks include wobbles formed on the side of each recording track on the disk and pits (land pre-pits) marked on the disk surface. For the purpose of specifying a recording position (track) on the disk, the data composed of a synchronous signal, address information and additional information is modulated and recorded on those wobbles and pits.
As the method of modulating the synchronous signal, the address information and the additional information, as disclosed in JP-A-2001-110061, a LPP (Land Pre-Pit) format and a wobble PM (Phase Modulation) may be referred. The LPP format is used for the DVD-R and DVD-RW disk and the PM format is used for the DVD+R and DVD+RW.
Herein, the PM format will be described with reference to FIGS. 2A to 2C. FIGS. 2A to 2C illustrate one example of the PM format. FIG. 2A shows the wobble PM method. FIG. 2B shows an ADIP (Address In Pre-groove) word composition that is a component unit of the information to be wobble-phase-modulated, the relation between one ECC block period, which corresponds to the data recording unit of the DVD and the number of ADIP words included in the ECC block period, and a frame composition within one sector that is a component unit of the ECC block. FIG. 2C shows the block-by-block rewriting and linking methods, which are executed on the recording track.
In FIG. 2A, each wobble phase-modulated portion is inverted 180 degrees in phase. In a group of 93 wobbles, an ADIP synch that is located at the head of the ADIP word, a bit synch that is located at the head of each data bit, and a data bit are separated at appearing intervals of the phase-modulated portions. Concretely, the ADIP synch appears at each four-wobble interval, the bit synch appears at each one-wobble interval, and a data bit appears at each two-wobble interval. O data is separated from 1 data based on the difference of the appearing interval between the bit synch and the data bit.
In FIG. 2B, the ADIP word is composed of 52 bits, concretely, an ADIP address, an AUX (Auxiliary) data, and an error-correcting code. The ADIP address is composed of three bytes, that is, data 0 (=0 fixed) and data 1 to 23, the data 0 being matched to the head ADIP synch. The AUX data is composed of one byte, that is, data 24 to 31. The error-correcting code is composed of data 32 to 51, that is, 2.5 bytes, and is used for correcting an error contained in the restored ADIP word. On the other hand, the ECC block period, which corresponds to the disk recording unit, is composed to have four ADIP words, for securing the reliability of access to a target ECC block. Then, the composition of the ECC block will be described. The ECC block is composed of 16 sectors, which corresponds to the access unit in reproduction, a synchronous signal, which corresponds to the synchronous unit to a data volume of one sector in reproduction, and 26 frames each of which is composed of modulated data. One frame is composed of 1488T data volume (in which T is a channel bit that is the basic unit of the recording mark length on the disk, and T=26.16 MHz). The head frame of one sector includes a frame synchronous signal SY0 that indicates the sector head and a data portion ID located thereafter, the data portion ID being used for specifying the track position in reproducing the data from the disk.
In FIG. 2C, the linking method is executed to add dummy data of 8T before the ECC block including the recording information, start to record the dummy data from the linking position of the previous ECC block end 8T (that matches to the seventeenth wobble), and stop the recording at the linking position of the ECC block end 8T where the recording is to be ended (that matches to the seventeenth wobble), for executing the block-by-block rewrite and link recording. The linking position is specified by detecting the wobble-phase-modulated ADIP synch, data bit, the ADIP address information, and so forth.